The Advent Calendar
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: A short little piece of fluffy drabble – what if Callie and Arizona had an advent calendar? Each day, they opened the calendar door to get a note from the other. Arizona got the even days and Callie the odd. Both wrote notes for Dec. 25th.


Title: Advent Calendar

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A short little piece of fluffy drabble – what if Callie and Arizona had an advent calendar? Each day, they opened the calendar door to get a note from the other. Arizona got the even days and Callie the odd. Both wrote notes for Dec. 25th.

A/N: There's really no plot here – just a bit of nonsense that came to me as I was sitting on a plane this morning.

**Day 1**

_Arizona,_

_I love how fiercely protective you are of your "tiny human" patients. You're willing to go to bat for them, no matter what and I love that about you._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 2**

_Calliope,_

_I love the way you get all cocky and defiant when you're feeling vulnerable._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 3**

_Arizona,_

_I love the way your dimples make melt into a puddle of brainless, speechless goo. Every damn time._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 4**

_Calliope,_

_I love waking up in your arms every morning. There's no place I'd rather be._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 5**

_Arizona,_

_I love how absolutely absurd and adorable you are with those ridiculous heelie sneakers. Why do I feel that I may be setting a few of your bones in the future?_

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 6**

_Calliope,_

_I love how you can flash that mega-watt smile of yours and light up the room. Yet somehow, I always feel it's just for me._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 7**

_Arizona,_

_I love that despite your issues with authority, you're still willing to fight for what you believe in._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 8**

_Calliope,_

_I love it when you speak Spanish. My high school-level grasp of the language means that I only understand about every fourth word, but it's so darn sexy . . . especially in bed._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 9**

_Arizona,_

_I love it that you let me in, beneath your perky façade. It's nice sometimes knowing that you're not __all_ _butterflies and rainbows._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 10**

_Calliope,_

_I love it when you cook for me. You're an amazing cook and I love to watch you in the kitchen. I swear I can taste the love in your food._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 11**

_Arizona,_

_I love that in public, you don't use any curse word stronger than "crap" or "shoot," but have such a dirty, dirty mouth in the bedroom._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 12**

_Calliope,_

_I love that you give your heart so freely – you epitomize love. But mostly, I'm thankful you gave your heart to me._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 13**

_Arizona,_

_I love how you call me Calliope. I've always hated my full name, but for some reason, I love it when it's coming from you. It's like our own little secret._

_Love,_

"_Calliope"_

**Day 14**

_Calliope,_

_I love how you're normally this bad-ass, no-nonsense, ortho goddess, yet you act like a giddy child when it comes to Christmas._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 15**

_Arizona,_

_I love that you're the first person who said "I love you" to me before I had said it first. And I know you'll be the last person I say it to._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 16**

_Calliope,_

_I love the idea of you as a mother to our future 10 kids. You'll be super with them._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 17**

_Arizona,_

_I love it when you get jealous. It's a major turn on when you threaten men with bricks._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 18**

_Calliope,_

_I love it that you let me pick fights when I'm scared or nervous – and don't hold it against me later._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 19**

_Arizona,_

_I love your cure for a headache._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 20**

_Calliope,_

_I love what an absolute ortho rock star you are. Who else creates cartilage from scratch?_

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 21**

_Arizona,_

_I love how absolutely amazing you are as a surgeon Your patients are lucky to have you in their lives. And so am I._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 22**

_Calliope,_

_I love the way you constantly rock my world in the bedroom. "Newborn" or not, you've got serious skills._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Day 23**

_Arizona,_

_I love that I now find words like "super" and "awesome" to be some of the sexiest in the English language._

_Love,_

_Callie_

**Day 24**

_Calliope,_

_I love the fact that family means so much to you, yet you were willing to give it up for me. I'm glad you didn't have to and I'm looking forward to a family of our own one day soon._

_Love,_

_Arizona_

**Christmas Day**

_Arizona,_

_I love you, for all the reasons I've mentioned this past month and for the many other reasons too numerous to name. Will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Callie_

_Calliope,_

_I love you - you are beyond amazing and I'd love to spend each and every Christmas from here on out with you. Please let me spend the next 50 years showing all the other ways I love you. You'd make me the happiest woman alive if you would agree to be my wife._

_Love,_

_Arizona_


End file.
